oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Yukinoshita
Haruno Yukinoshita is a former student of Sobu High School and Yukino's older sister. Appearance Like her sister, Haruno is a beautiful girl with black hair, and angular blue eyes. Unlike her sister, her hair is shorter and bobbed, and her fringe tufts into three sections. She also wears triangular earrings. Personality Haruno is known to be more outstanding than Yukino. However, unlike Yukino, she present a good attitude towards others, even if she has to lie about her true feelings most of the time. According to Hayama, she’ll meddle so much with what she likes to the point of killing it. For the things she hates, she’d go the extra mile to crush them. She aimlessly travels during her days-off. She can see through other people's facades like Hachiman,which is demonstrated by her ability to see through Sagami and misleading her in-order to teach her a lesson. Abilities According to Yukino and Shizuka Hiratsuka, Haruno is best in everything she does. She is skillful in martial arts,sports and academics.She was the cultural committee chairperson in her high school days. She can play drums very well which is because of her presence in volunteer band and she is also an OG of the orchestra club in her third year of high school. She is also a music conductor which is shown in episode 12. She is often stand out due to her excellence in every field. In light novel her skills are listed as general cooking,laundry,house work, aikido, and horse riding. she also reads a lot of literature. History Haruno's father is a member of Chiba's diet. She sometimes acts as her father's representative in public events. Her family is on good terms with the Hayato's family. In her earlier days, Haruno would watch over Yukino and Hayama, when both of their families are in business. She graduated from Sobu High. Currently she is doing a BS at national university in the neighborhood and has good grades with lot of free time on her hand According to Shizuka, although Haruno isn't the scholarly type, she's good at studies and achieved excellent grades. However, she's noisy during classes, doesn't wear her uniform properly and is always participating in festivals. She loafs around as well, but that may be the reason she has lots of friends.As the chair person of the cultural festival planing committee, Haruno gets others to do what she has in mind for the individual like she forced Shizuka to play the bass for the cultural festival .Thus she dragged almost all students and faculties to participate, leading the event to success Relationships Her mother was introduced in Light novel Volume 10 chapter 2, Haruno mentions that her mother is scarier than herself and takes all decision of the family enforce the others to follow while the rest have no choice but to compromise with the decision and follow Her father seems to be more lenient than her mother. Yukino Yukinoshita She is the younger sister of Haruno. While Yukino holds strong animosity towards her, Haruno sees her sister who's constantly trying to overtake her as cute. Yukino feels to be her substitute and wants to prove herself by doing everything she has done; however, Haruno cares about Yukino. Hachiman Hikigaya Haruno seems to be fond of him, as she always meddles with him. She seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino together with the latter and former denying such a possibility. In her eyes Hachiman is the first male outside her family circle to get close to Yukino. Hachiman is one of the few people to see through her facade. She acknowledges Hachiman's perceptiveness and often playfully teases him. While Hachiman is scared of her even though he didn't know anything about her. She constantly address Hachiman as her future brother-in-law, to the annoyance of the latter. It was later hinted that she also knows about the car accident that involved Hachiman, Yui, and Yukino. After the cultural festival, she congratulated Hachiman for his bravery during the confrontation with Sagami, and admired him for it. Haruno nick names Hachiman as a monster of logic and corrected as self conscious monster which Hachiman cannot disagree Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend. It was later revealed in the light novel that she knows only Hachiman and Yui of Hayama's class, until the cultural festival where she meets Sagami. Hayato Hayama He is the childhood & family friend of Yukinoshita. Haruno address him as her brother to Hachiman. Haruno has a free relationship with him, as they both call each other by their first name. It was mentioned in the light novel that each knows the others true nature as well. It is also mentioned that both Hayama and Yukino look up to her. 'Others' Haruno seems to hangout in groups of both gender but Hachiman feels that she doen't establish any equal stand of relationship with anyone. Haruno seems to be liked and respected by all, who met her Shizuka Hiratsuka Haruno is the former student of Shizuka.They seems to be on good terms and relationship.Shizuka too knows about Haruno's facade but doesn't seems to bother about it. She describse Haruno well in dept. Even for a teacher student relationship they call each other by their first name.Haruno can see the kind-hearted motherly nature of Shizuka and can predict her moves, as she able to see the reason behind Hachiman's participation in cultural committee. Meguri Shiromeguri Haruno is her former upperclassman whom Meguri greatly admires. She plays in a band along with her as well.They seem to be on good terms with each other. It also seems they are on regular contact with each other, as Meguri invited Haruno for Cultural festival committee. Yui Yuigahama Haruno's first encouter with Yui seems to be real cold where haruno warned smilingly that Yui should stay away from Hachiman that he belongs to Yukino alone. The second time, they met in the firework festival where the intial conversation seems to be little bit offensive but later they warm upa After knowing that Yui is Yukino's best friend, Haruno advises her not to leave Yukino like her previous peers to which Yui replies seriously that she won't abaondon both Hachiman & Haruno Quotes “Teehee, you’re playing coy. Big sis won’t forgive you if you make Yukino-chan cry.” Haruno to Hachiman “People who can do everything flawlessly just aren’t interesting at all, right?” Haruno referring to Hayama Trivia *Haruno is always meddlesome with the people she like the most *Haruno excels in every field References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters